Mama's Last Words
by orangemoon
Summary: Lily Potter's last words that she told Harry. The words she said when Voldemort a about to kill her. Oh well just R&R. one shot


DISLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's possessions. If I did, then I'd start Book 6 rather than writing this fic, right? This is a one-shot fic. Hope it's fine. So on with the fic.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Mama's Last Words  
  
"Look at him James." 25 year old Lily Potter told her husband. "I just don't understand why somebody would want to hurt Little Harry. He's so young and innocent. He's got a lot ahead of things ahead of him. He doesn't deserve this." said Lily almost in the verge of tears.  
  
"Well it isn't just anybody, it's Voldemort we're talking about. Of course he'll kill anybody who he think is in his path. . . . Even sweet little Harry. . ." said James while tickling Little Harry. "And that's an excuse?! It's a pretty sick excuse coming from... from...from that monster. I mean it's just so unfair." Lily said, tears rushing down her cheeks.  
  
"WwwaaaaahhhHH!!!!!" Little Harry began to cry, as if he understood every word Lily said. "Shh...Everything's gong to be alright." said James to Harry. As Harry was sniffling, Lily told James that whatever happens. That even if they die, they would always be there to protect Harry and watch over him.  
  
BooooooooommmM!!!  
  
A crashing sound was to be heard from the front door. "James, I think it's him. I think he's already here." said Lily, with a distinct sound of fear in her voice. "Don't worry. Whatever you do, and wherever you go don't let him find Harry." said James snatching his wand from his table.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the room, an airy voice was to be heard from behind their backs. "Where do you think you're going?" said Voldemort's airy voice which caused the hair at the back of their necks to raise. "Take a guess! Expelliarmus!" James roared. "Lily, take Harry and RUN!" James hissed to Lily. Lily was about to run when Voldemort was suddenly in front of her. "Going somewhere?" "Lily run NOW!!" said James who was now lying on his stomach.  
  
"Please spare my baby! He's so young! Please spare him.....please. . .I beg you..." said Lily, crying harder than ever. Somehow, she was hoping that Voldemort still have a good part in him. . .somehow... somewhere in him.... But she was wrong. Dead wrong. He didn't have any good that was left in him. He was pure evil.  
  
"Lily please run now. Save yourself and Harry." said James who was still persuading Lily to escape. "But I can't leave you here. I won't let you die alone. We're going to protect Harry together." said Lily wiping the tears out of her eyes so that her eyesight was clear. Her voice more determined than ever.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
They fought bravely. Determined to keep their son alive. But, soon, they were bound to give up....bound to break down and die for their one and only son. "James, whatever we are thinking right now, we will have no regrets. That all of this is for Harry." said Lily, gasping for air.  
  
"Why, are you starting to have regrets?" said James, giving Lily a weak smile. "Starting to." Lily said giving a small laugh. "Wow. I'm really amazed that you can still laugh at a situation like this." said Voldemort sarcastically. "But don't worry, after I'm finished with the both of you, your sweet little son, will soon join you." Voldemort said. Then giving them his really airy eerie laugh.  
  
"Don't you dare." both of them said, threatening Voldemort. "Why what're are you going to do? As far as I can see, I don't think you could even kill a fly. No let me rephrase that, I don't think you could even hurt a fly." Voldemort said. Again, giving them his really airy and eerie laugh.  
  
When Voldemort wasn't looking, Lily took advantage of the chance, went to Harry and started putting the Disillusionment Charm on him. Unfortunately, Voldemort saw this and pointed his wand directly at Lily's and Harry's position. "Petrificus Totalus!" James shouted the body binding charm at Voldemort.  
  
Unfortunately, Voldemort saw this immediately. And he automatically evaded it. "Lily continue putting the charm on him. I'll distract him." James told Lily. So, continue she did.  
  
AAaaaaaaahhhhH!!!!!  
  
A man's scream was to be heard in the neighborhood. "JAMES!! DON'T DIE!" Lily said desperately. Then she turned to face Voldemort "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Lily screamed. "You killed my husband, I'm going to kill you!!!"  
  
And so they fought again. When a spell hit her directly hard on her chest, she was once again close with her child. "Harry..., please remember that... mummy and daddy will always love you.... Forever...." With those last words, Lily Potter, passed away....  
  
Buta-chan: Sorry if this fic is kinda mushy and cheesy. Well, it's just that, when I saw this t.v. program, it suddenly hit me. If ever I'm going to die, I'll do it for a family or a friend... Anyway...this is buta-chan signing off...  
~peace out ( 


End file.
